His angel
by Maevezanar
Summary: Một đêm bình thường, với những sinh họat bình thường của gia đình 3 người Potter.


Quà sinh nhật trễ dành cho bé Mel.  
Harmony fic.

-  
**Fic**: His angels.

**Rating**: K+

**Genres**: Humor/fluff

**Summary**: Một đêm bình thường, với những sinh họat bình thường của gia đình 3 người Potter.

**Pairing**: Harmony.

**A/N**: Fic này có lẽ cũng thuộc Bedtime story, nhưng diễn ra ở 1 giai đọan sớm hơn 1 chút. Quay ngược thời gian khi em bé còn nhỏ.

* * *

"Harry! Cho con bú kìa!". Hermione ngẩng đầu lên khỏi quyển sách, nhìn xuống sàn, nơi chồng cô và bé gái mười một tháng tuổi đang ngồi chơi. "Nó hát rồi." Cô nhỏen miệng cười, không giấu khỏi niềm tự hào khôn xiết dành cho Emily. Chẳng biết nó hưởng gien của bên ngọai hay nội mà rất thích ca hát. Đôi khi con bé cứ ca hát líu lo một mình và cứ mỗi lần như thế thì y như rằng ba nó lại xách gối ra, nằm bệt xuống sàn mà ngắm con gái vừa ư a, vừa mân mê đồ chơi. Và cũng y như rằng Hermione trở thành người dọn bãi chiến trường, trong khi cha con Harry ôm nhau ngủ.

Dạo gần đây Hermione để ý bé Emily lại xuất hiện thói quen mới, mỗi khi gần buồn ngủ thì con bé sẽ ca "bà lùm, bà lùm, bà lùm", và khi nó thôi không hát nữa cũng là lúc Hermione phát hiện Emily đã ngủ gục trên vai cô hoặc Harry từ lúc nào. Kể cũng lạ, con bé chỉ mới mười một tháng tuổi mà đã biết tự ru ngủ nó, dù những gì nó hát chẳng ra nghĩa gì cả. Cô cười tủm tỉm.

"Ngoan! Ngoan!". Harry thì thầm nhỏen một nụ cười với Emily, một tay xốc con bé lên, tay còn lại cầm chai sữa đút vào miệng nó. "Bú sữa cho khoẻ nha con". Anh bế nó lại và ngồi xuống giường cạnh mẹ nó, người đang nằm sấp đọc quyển Hogwarts, Một Lịch Sử, tái bản lần thứ năm. "Cầm chai sữa đi con." Harry đẩy đẩy chai sữa vào tay Emily, cố dụ cho con bé tự cầm. Một tính rất ngộ nữa của con nhỏ, mà Hermione luôn chọc là di truyền từ người cha nổi tiếng của nó: Emily rất lười. Con bé chẳng bao giờ chịu tự cầm chai sữa của mình, ai làm dùm nó thì làm, chứ nó thì thề dưới bóng đèn sẽ không làm.

"Ôi, bỏ cuộc đi. Anh biết nó lười giống ai mà." Hermione cười khẩy một cách khinh bỉ, chẳng buồn ngẩng đầu lên, hoặc ngó qua bên cạnh để xem kết quả.

"Hừ." Harry nheo mắt nhìn vợ anh, quyết không để cô đắc thắng. Trung thành với tôn chỉ một người nhà Gryffindor, châm ngôn sống của Harry là 'Không bao giờ bỏ cuộc, hổng có chịu đầu hàng'.

"Con à, cầm đi con, cầm đi." Harry tiếp tục nài nỉ con bé và như một kỳ tích, Emily đột nhiên tự chụp lấy chai sữa mà không cần anh vịn tay vào nữa. "Àh háh." Harry reo lên đắc thắng, rồi quay sang rối rít khoe vợ. "Hermione! Hermione coi nè. Con tự cầm nè."

Nghe gọi giật, Hermione xoay mặt qua rồi lập tức biến sắc. Cô chồm tới, vẻ lo lắng "Emily, Emily con yêu, hôm nay con thấy trong người ra sao?"

"Nè, nè… em vừa phải thôi nha, đừng khinh thường con gái anh chứ?". Harry đẩy tay cô ra khỏi trán con nhỏ, mặt anh hiện lên rõ hai chữ 'chiến thắng'.

"Dẹp ngay cái vẻ mặt đó đi Harry à." Hermione nheo mắt nhìn anh. "Tụi mình có thi hồi nào đâu mà thắng với thua ở đây."

"Gì?... Gì chứ?" Harry chối, mặt đỏ hồng. "Ai nói với em là anh ganh đua?"

"Cái mặt anh đó!" Cô chỉ tay vào trán anh, ngáp một cái rõ dài, và quay về quyển sách của mình.

"Xì." Harry bĩu môi, rồi quay về với Emily. Anh phát hiện ra con bé đã nút gần hết phân nửa chai sữa và đang trong một nỗ lực hết sức, đẩy núm vú ra khỏi miệng nó. "Sao vậy con? Hổng bú nữa hả?". Anh cười, lấy chai sữa ra rồi để em bé ngồi trên đùi, đối diện mình, tay vỗ vỗ vào lưng nó.

"Harry à, với tư cách là vợ anh, và với cái cách anh đang sai lầm vỗ vào lưng con, em có thể cho anh một lời khuyên không?" Hermione lơ đểnh, ngó qua nhìn chồng và con, rồi lại ngó xuống nhìn quyển sách.

"À không, không!" Harry lắc đầu, cảm thấy lòng tự trọng bị xúc phạm kinh khủng. Anh thẳng thừng từ chối Hermione với một vẻ tự mãn, ngón tay anh lắc qua lắc lại. "Và với tư cách là chồng em, anh cho rằng anh không có làm gì sai cả. Con nít bú xong thì phải vỗ lưng cho nó ợ. Mấy cái chuyện căn bản như vậy mà anh không biết sao. Hah. Em nghĩ anh là ai? Là Harry Potter đó em yêu à."

"Tùy anh thôi." Cô thở dài. "Biết đuôi mà không biết đầu. Không bỏ nó lên vai thì một hồi nó phun sữa vô mặt anh cho bi…"

PHẸT!

Lời Hermione bị cắt ngang, và khi quay qua nhìn thì chồng cô đã lấm lem đầy sữa.

"Ewww…"

Hermione nhăn mặt trong khi Harry thì cứ mãi lầm bầm gì đó đại lọai như có liên quan đến Merlin, và trách móc một cô nàng tóc nâu nào đó vì sao không chịu nói sớm. Biết tính hay quên của Harry, cô chẳng buồn bận tâm, quay về đọc sách và miệng thì cứ cười tủm tỉm. Sau khi lau mặt và kiếng xong, Harry quay trở lại với Emily, đặt con nhỏ lên vai, vỗ nhẹ.

"Emily ngoan, bây giờ thì ợ sữa nha, không có phun vô mặt ba nữa nha."

Chốc lát sau, con bé đã ợ sữa, sẵn sàng đi ngủ. Lúc này Harry liền tụt người xuống gối và nằm thẳng lên giường, để bé Emily lên bụng anh, cho con nhỏ chơi một chút trước khi đi ngủ.

"Bà lùm, bà lùm, bà lùm"

Harry bắt nhịp rồi cả hai cha con cùng ca bài hát mà nhạc sĩ kiêm ca sĩ chính đều là Emily Potter, dĩ nhiên dàn bè hòanh tráng sẽ bao gồm… Harry James Potter, và cũng dĩ nhiên vị khán giả duy nhất luôn là má Hermione. Chốc chốc thì con bé lại ngưng hát để bỏ nắm tay nhỏ của nó vào miệng chơi, làm ba nó cứ phải kéo ra. Và cũng thỉnh thỏang, ba nó lại ngưng bè để lén quay sang ngắm má nó, khiến con nhỏ ghen tị, chòi chòi nhảy lên bụng ba nó nhắc nhở.

"Wow. Hôm nay Emily của má ăn gì mà dư đường dữ vậy con? Vừa hát vừa nhảy nữa." Hermione mỉm cười, xoay qua nựng Emily một cái, rồi cũng không quên tặng cho ba nó một nụ cười ngọt ngào nhất mà Emily từng thấy. Chơi một hồi, Harry quyết định là đã đến lúc cho con ngủ. Anh kéo nó nằm xuống bụng, nghĩ rằng con bé sẽ nằm yên, nhưng không ngờ Emily lại bật dậy bất ngờ. Trở tay không kịp, con té cái bịch ngay xuống tấm nện bên dưới.

"Óai". Harry hốt hỏang, vội đỡ con bé dậy, kiểm tra xem nó có bị sao không trong khi Hermione thì vội nhíu mày, nhăn mặt, tuyên án tử cho anh.

"Harry Potter. Con bé mà bị u đầu là tối nay anh xách gối ra ngòai kia!"

"Coi kìa Hermione. Con đâu có sao đâu." Anh cười hì hì cầu hòa, xoa đầu con bé. "Phải hông Emily. Con hổng có sao ha… Má la ba quá đáng ha." May cho Harry, ngòai cái tính lười của ba nó, con nhỏ còn thừa hưởng luôn sự dũng cảm mấy đời của truyền nhân Gryffindor nên… cũng rất lì. Nó rất ít khi khóc. Cũng như lúc này đây, sau cú ngã vừa rồi, con bé cứ hai mắt long lanh hai mắt tròn xoe nhìn chăm chăm ba nó, người đang hốt hỏang cả lên, ríu rít tự trấn an con…hay đúng hơn là bản thân mình.

"Thôi, đi ngủ, đi ngủ nha con." Nói rồi anh kéo con bé nằm sấp lên ngực mình, tay vỗ vỗ lưng nó và ngâm nga một giai điệu gì đó ru cho Emily ngủ. Nếu là ngày thường thì có lẽ con bé sẽ còn ê a cùng Harry cho đến khi ngủ thật say, nhưng hôm nay Emily dư đường mà, theo thiển ý của Hermione, nên con bé không ca không hát líu lo như mọi hôm, mà cứ rên hừ hừ khiến cô chợt bật cười. Trong khi Harry thì cứ lén lút quay sang nhìn Hermione, thầm hỏi không biết có cái thứ gì hấp dẫn trong Hogwarts, Một Lịch Sử đến nỗi vợ anh cứ tủm tỉm cười như vậy.

Một lát sau khi tiếng ru tắt lịm dần thì Hermione xoay sang thì thầm.

"Con ngủ rồi hả?"

"Ừh."

"Để em thả con vô nôi". Hermione ngồi dậy, vươn tay ra định ẵm con thì bị Harry chặn lại.

"Tự nhiên à… để con ngủ với anh."

"Nuh-uh". Cô phe phẩy tay từ chối. "Thân anh to như vậy, để nằm chung… biết đâu nửa đêm anh đè con em sao."

Harry im lặng trong giây lát rồi thở dài bỏ cuộc.

"Thôi được rồi, được rồi." Anh từ từ ngồi dậy, cố không trở mình, một tay anh bợ con bé, một tay giữ đầu của nó nằm im. Rồi anh bước lại gần cái nôi của Emily, đặt con nhỏ vào trong. Mắt anh say đắm, không thôi ngưng nhìn nó. "Con nhỏ dễ thương quá. Thiên thần bé bỏng của ba..." Anh tấm tắc.

"Uh-huh." Phản ứng duy nhất của Hermione sau lời khen của anh.

"Coi kìa Hermione, em không thể biểu lộ thêm một chút cảm xúc nào sao?". Harry quay qua, nhướn mày chọc cô. Đáp lại anh, cô chỉ lắc đầu vài cái và mắt thì không rời quyển sách không hay biết rằng hành động vừa rồi của cô đã khiến Harry âm thầm quyết định ký án tử cho quyển Hogwarts Một Lịch Sử, đưa nó vào trong danh sách đen (hay còn gọi là Những-Quyển-Sách-Sẽ-Bị-Giấu) và sẽ bị hủy thi diệt tích trong nay mai. Nhưng ngày mai là chuyện của ngày mai, và tối nay lại là chuyện của tối nay. Lòng tự hào của đàn ông không cho phép Harry bại trận dưới tay một quyển sách. Thật nhục nhã.

Anh leo lên giường, bò lại gần cô rồi nhanh chóng giật quyển sách giấu ra sau lưng.

"Óai Harry. Em đang đọc mà." Hermione nhảy dựng lên, ra lệnh. "Trả đ…"

Hermione chưa kịp dứt lời thì Harry đã khóa môi cô bằng một nụ hôn. Không nồng cháy, không mãnh liệt, nhưng lại tinh nghịch. Thậm chí Hermione dường như còn cảm nhận được cả nét môi của anh đang cười ngay cả trong khi hôn cô.

"Wow…Harry…làm vậy chi?" Hermione thở dốc, chóang váng khi anh dứt ra khỏi cô.

"Anh đâu cần lý do để yêu thiên thần của anh chứ, phải không?" Harry trả lời, cười toe toét. Một tay anh nâng cằm cô lên, nhìn sâu vào mắt Hermione.

"Harry Harry… em có phải nhắc anh là anh đã dùng từ đó để gọi con-bé-mười-một-tháng-tuổi-đang-ngủ-trong-nôi-phía-sau-lưng-anh không?" Hermione chọc anh, rướn người lại gần anh.

"Ừh, Emily là thiên thần bé bỏng. Còn em là… thiên thần bảo hộ của anh." Harry đáp, vừa kịp dứt lời khi đôi môi hồng ấm của Hermione áp chạm vào môi anh. Và rồi tất cả những gì khác định nói Harry đều quên mất sạch, anh để bản thân mình thả lỏng, và ôm trọn Hermione vào trong lòng tay, tận hưởng cảm giác ấm áp của tình yêu và gia đình.

* * *

**P/s**: Cái này là close up của cái hình trên đầu. Manip mới, hê hê.


End file.
